


A New World

by DreamerFae



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Child, Cute, Day7, F/M, Family, Romance, toukenweek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-07
Updated: 2018-01-07
Packaged: 2019-03-01 16:21:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13298637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamerFae/pseuds/DreamerFae
Summary: Touka tries to talk to Dragoneki.





	A New World

**Author's Note:**

> For day 7 of toukenweek. Starting from dragoneki arc. Not confident about this but enjoy~

Escaping from Mutsuki due to Urie's help, Touka grabbed the metal detector and continued running up the monster while clenching her throbbing stomach. Hang in there, my child. All of this will be over soon once I find your father...

The detector increased in volume as she got closer to the top and she stopped at the spot where the beeping was the loudest. She squatted down and patted the flat surface. "Kaneki? I know you're there."

It gave no response and she tried again.

"It's Touka."

The monster reacted to her name with a grumble and it gave her hope that Kaneki himself would come out to see her but he didn't. She suspects it's because he is unconscious inside this monster body. This'll take some time, she thought as she sat down comfortably. The only one who can get him to stop this is her and she won't give up until she gets to see him again.

"Kaneki, if you can hear me, I need you to listen. We have joined forces with the CCG. There is no more enemy. You don't have to be scared anymore. Why don't you come out? Hinami, Shitty Nishiki, Hide... The child and I are waiting for you. Don't you want to see us?"

Grumble.

"I need you to name our child. I've been thinking but I couldn't come up with any good names. You know that I suck at Japanese right? It seems funny right now but I wished I had studied harder for my Japanese." She rubbed her belly and smiled. “I want our child to have a good name.”

Again, another grumble.

"Please, Ken... I want you to be here when our child is born... Think of us... Of our family... Who knows, maybe after all this, ghouls won’t be hunted down anymore and everything will be okay...” She said, looking down at the stomach.

She never noticed that she was crying until a tear fell from her chin to her hand.

"I really need you, our child needs you. I don’t want our child to grow up without a father, like me. Maybe it'll be a little girl or boy. I prefer a boy but I’m sure you’ll want a girl so you can spoil her like a princess. We'd be able to give it love, support and a life our parents didn’t or couldn’t give us... " She said.

She stood up and walked to one of its large eyes. Kneeling down in front of it, she slowly pulled her shirt up and looked at the eye which seemed to have a reaction to her tummy. “I don't care if you've changed while you're in there... I just want you to see our child.” She whispered, voice shaky as a tear fell into the monster's eye and it blinked.

"I remember playing with the children and I hope someday that will be us with our child. Three of us playing catch together."

“Family…” The giant monster rumbled.

Touka gasped. “Ken, are you there?”

Deep down in the large body, Kaneki opened his eyes. “Touka… I want to see her…”

Suddenly, all of the eyes opened at once and the ground started shaking. There seemed to be some sort of commotion downstairs as she heard sounds of people shouting. The head of the monster turned to her and she watched the mouth move. “Tou..ka.”

“I’m here!” She shouted and its head nodded to the building beside it. Unsure of what that meant, she still decided to give a try and ran to the nearest building to its head, standing on the top floor. “Ken!” Calling out his name, she opened her arms wide and the monster nuzzled its head against her.

Two tentacles formed and reached towards her. Touka didn’t feel scared because she knew that it belonged to her husband. True to her words, the tentacles did not hurt her and only caressed her cheeks, as if to make sure that she was alright. They felt like Kaneki’s hands, scaly and warm and they were touching her face so gently like she was a piece of glass that she felt like crying.

“Can you try to come out without moving the body too much? Control it like it’s your own. Can you do that for me?”

Her tears threatened to fall again when she heard her husband’s voice. “I’ll try, Touka-chan…”

The shaking stopped and the mouth opened wide and Kaneki’s body dropped out onto the floor. She ran over to him but before she could hold him in her arms, he did it first, startling her when he threw his arms around her. “Touka-chan…”

“Good job.” She praised, rubbing his back.

“I’m sorry…”

“You silly. I told you before in situations like these, you don’t say that. What do you say?”

“Thank you.” He said as he pressed his lips to hers. She was safe and that was all that mattered to him.

\--

Afterwards, Touka brought Kaneki to their friends and the CCG. He didn’t face any punishment for destroying half the city as the CCG determined that it was all part of Furuta’s plan. But he was already dead by the time they found him.

Few years after that incident, the CCG and the ghouls have reached an agreement, where humans had to donate their bodies to be eaten by ghouls after they die in exchange for ghouls not hunting humans while they’re still alive. Ghouls were no longer discriminated or afraid of, instead people started taking a liking to them because of their kagunes, which were useful in various types of work. Everything had changed. Now, ghouls were able to walk on the surface without being scared of being hunted by Doves or getting caught.

It took some time to get used to, but Kaneki was incredibly happy to have his best friend back. He even cried when he saw Hide. The blonde haired male was still the same, not changing a bit. He was shocked when Kaneki started crying.

“Whoa dude. Don’t cry man!”

Kaneki laughed. They shared a hug and everything went back to normal.

\--

Today marks the 6th year that Kou was born and the Kaneki household is a little noisy.

"Yay! We're going to the aquarium!!" The black haired boy jumped up and down.

Kaneki smiled and ruffled his son's hair as he put a packet of meat into the bag. "Yeah Kou. We'll be there faster if you could just get that bottle of water over there."

"Okay daddy!" Kou grabbed the bottle and passed it to his father.

The violet-haired female exited the bedroom with a sun hat, white top and long skirt that went slightly past her knees. "Ugh. I don't know what to wear. Ken, do I look good?"

"Touka-chan, you look perfect no matter what you wear. You know I'll say that." He grinned at his wife and she punched him out of embarrassment. "Alright. Are we all ready? Let's go."

"Mommy! Huggie!" Kou shouted and Touka smiled down at her son. Bending down to pick him up, she groaned as her back yelled in pain. "Oof! You're getting heavier by the day, Kou!"

The little boy only laughed.

\---

After a short 20 minutes ride of 'are we there yet?’, the family of three finally reached the aquarium. Luckily Kaneki had reserved the tickets beforehand so they could go in straight without queuing. With daddy on his left and mommy on his right, Kou was incredibly happy as he held their hands tight and entered the aquarium.

The boy was awed by everything he saw; the fishes, plants, decorations and even the toilets that were fish-themed. The experience was exactly like his daddy had said while he read books to him at night, if not even better than expected.

"Don't go out too far! Mommy and daddy will be just here!" Touka called out and Kou shouted okay to his mom. The married couple sat down on a bench near to the children play area and smiled as they watched their kid run around with other kids.

"This reminds me of that day I saw you playing with the kids." Kaneki spoke, grabbing his wife's hand.

"..Yeah. But I believed that this day would come."

His eyes widened and he turned to her. "Touka—"

She interrupted him with a kiss and pulled back with a grin. "Yes yes. You're going to be a father soon."

"What are you talking about? I'm already a father..." He trailed off and his eyes went wide when he realized what she was saying. "You're pregnant?!" His voice came off more excited and squeaky than he wanted it to be.

"Girl or boy. Guess."

He stared down at her outfit for today. "Girl."

"Correct."

"R-really?!" Kaneki clasped her hands with his and couldn't contain his excitement. "I-I can't wait!! Thank you!"

She giggled. "Not just to me. Thank you too. For always trying so hard."

His cheeks turned red.

"Mama! Papa!" Kou shouted as he ran over to his parents and dragged them to the kids area. "Play catch with me!"

"Alright!"

The family of three had the greatest fun at the aquarium that day and whilst Touka swore to never bring her husband and son there again, the two teamed up and showed her their puppy eyes. Tsk.

Everyone lived happily ever after in this world for both humans and ghouls.

-Extra-

"Kou, you have to be a good boy. You're going to be an older brother." Kaneki told his son seriously.

"Really?!" Kou beamed.

"Yeah. You're going to have a baby sister." Touka replied. His reaction was exactly same as Kaneki's. Like father, like son.

"How are babies made?" Kou asked.

Kaneki spat his coffee out and Touka coughed. "Umm. Kou, you'll only get to know when you're older."

"Eh? Why?"

**Author's Note:**

> Any comments are appreciated.


End file.
